Ninjago-The Color of Hope
by Wren Nightwalker
Summary: OC story done by my friend who has come up with the code name Bananabugg for some odd reason... Anyways please read! They're a good writer and also if you don't like it don't read it. Disclaimer: She doesn't own ninjago or anything like that sadly.
1. Prologue and stuff

Summary:Ninjago, a place within the dimensions of Lego, is not always peaceful. Ninjago I protected though when evil threats do arise though. The land is protected by ninja, elemental masters. The masters of Energy, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, and Water. What will happen though when the group stumbles upon a new girl though? A girl that is similar to them. First person OC story (takes place after "Day of the Departed"). Sorry for spelling errors :D, and please know that this is my first attempt at writing a solo story (and if you haven't already you should watch Ninjago. lol).

OC description- Name: Destiny

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows

Ninja suit color: Yellow

Appearance: Destiny has tan lips,Dark brown hair that is down and has a waved bang on the right side of her face that leads to her hair over her right shoulder. Destiny is the same age as Nya.

Personality: Destiny is VERY  Introverted and shy when it comes to meeting new people. Sometimes being this shy can stress Destiny out though if she is put in the spotlight. Destiny is very optimistic when meeting new people though because she finds it very easy to read their emotions by studying their eyes. Once Destiny becomes comfortable around a group of people though she can become a cute/bubbly, and sometimes random extrovert who enjoys nothing more than being around her friends and will try to get them to laugh by making silly faces or throwing around an improvised random story. Aside from all that Destiny can be very serious when need be, and knows when the right and wrong times to tell jokes are. When being serious Destiny listens very carefully and makes decisions by thinking about all possible outcomes for the certain situation. If a friend of Destiny's is emotionally hurt though Destiny will try and find out everything that happened and comfort her friend(s) before cracking some funny humor in an effort to lift their spirit(s). When Destiny gets mad though she bursts since she very rarely gets mad, Destiny has a tendency not to allow people to speak when she's mad since she'll be ranting the whole time.

Weaknesses:

\- Destiny I not a social butterfly, if put out into the spotlight she could freeze and not know what to say, leaving her shaken, embarrassed even if the event passed a while ago. When Destiny gets embarrassed she finds it very difficult not to relive the moment over and over again, causing her to find it difficult to pay attention to reality.

\- Destiny is very lacking when it comes to physical training/ exercise.

Strengths:

\- Destiny is 99% a follower in most situations, when a team needs a leader though Destiny will attempt to come out of her comfort zone and lead. Destiny is a strict leader who thinks before acting but will become determined to fix a problem as quickly as possible if things get out of hand.

\- Destiny is very observant which causes her to be able to pick and choose trustworthy people very well.

\- Destiny tries to be polite as much as possible (even if she's being rude). Which causes people to like Destiny in a strange way.

Fears:Public Speaking, Bugs (mainly spiders, lol)/worms/snails & slugs, Heights, being betrayed/losing her loved ones.

Favorite things: Blue, Yellow, animals, writing/reading, dancing/music, pizza & cake, laughing


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - No where to go (Destiny's P.O.V)

I looked into the full body mirror in my room, twirling around as I did so. _I look good today!_ I thought while winking at my reflection. I then proceeded to walk into my large walk in closet and skimmed through some clothes. Eventually I decided on wearing my loose blue and yellow tank top with some baggy blue pajama bottoms. Tonight is a rare night where I have nothing to do and can spend the night eating pizza and watching TV in my penthouse. " _Penthouse?" you say?Allow me to explain. I'm a rich girl, though i'm not a famous person. I only recently purchased my penthouse since I got a ton of money from my mother who is a famous actor, and she has more money than she knows what do with, and i'm enjoying living in my penthouse so far, being able to get a beautiful view of Ninjago City night and day._ I then leave my closet and head to my kitchen to grab my phone from its charger. I have the best pizza place on speed dial and press the button. After a few seconds a person on the other line answers. "Hello this is Ninjago Pizza! How may I help you ?" the person says with a happy tone. "Hello! I'd like two cheese pizzas delivered please. You know me, a plain Jane who wants one for tonight and another for whenever." I say, ending my sentence with a small giggle. "I'm sorry . We can make your pizzas but you or someone else will need to come and pick them up. Unfortunately our delivery car got into an accident on one of the delivery boys' runs. The good news is the delivery boy is okay, but the same cannot be said for our car." the employee explains with slight sadness in their voice. _No delivery? Well I gave my assistants the night off. I guess I can go and pick up the pizzas myself. It would make me more hungry to finish the pizzas, and i'm sure I could use the walk_ I decide. "It's fine. I'm just glad your driver is okay, I'll come to pick up the pizzas and should be there in about half an hour." I say. "If you insist . I'll be sure your pizzas don't get cold." the employee says with a laugh. I decide not to change clothes and just put on my yellow hoodie instead and slip on one of my 6 ½ sized sneakers pairs. I take the elevator and sing along to the song that is playing. Once the elevator doors open I head out of the doors of the building and out into the dimly lit beautiful streets of Ninjago City. After walking for several minutes I look around a notice that I'm walking down the street all alone. _Most people are probably home by now,_ I explain to myself. I look at my right wrist and check the time on my black fitbit. **9:00pm** the fitbit read. Looking up again being on the street all by myself seemed very scary. I calmly take a deep breath and remember the song from the elevator and sing to myself. I let out a small shriek though when I hear the sound of glass breaking in an alleyway right next to me. I then begin to hear voices coming from the alleyway and decide it's not a good idea to stick around to find out who it is incase it's a hostile gang person or something. As soon as I start sprinting though I hear the voices yell something followed by footsteps behind me. Out of fear I begin to try and run even faster, yet still hearing the footsteps behind me. I look up at an oncoming street sign ' **Ninjago Road'** the sign reads. _If I go that way then I should lose these guys in the downtown market, that place always has huge crowds! I hurriedly think._ I then make the sharp right turn seeing the market far ahead of me, the footsteps are getting closer though and I'm getting too exhausted. Getting only several streets away from the market I trip, followed by a sharp pain in my ankle. "NO!" I yell looking back. I had tripped on an uneven sidewalk slab. _I must have twisted my ankle. Wait, where are the people that were following me?! I think fearfully._ I then hear the evil laughing of several people. Looking around instantly I cannot make out the people but there are definitely 7 or 8 silhouettes. "Foolish child, even if you hadn't left your home we would have gotten you anyways. You just made it easier." A female voice said. "Yeah, foolish kid!" a dumb male voice said, followed by a loud smack sound and someone saying ow. "Shut up!" A deep male voice said. "Both of you be quiet!" the female voice from before demanded. "P.A.D.V.E commence the extraction!" the female voice demanded once again. Just then I was blinded by a bright white light and my veins began to burn. I quickly let out the loudest scream I could manage, hoping someone would hear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Who is she? (Ninja 3rd person P.O.V)

The ninja of Ninjago are currently celebrating in their dining room aboard the 'Destiny's Bounty' above Ninjago City. "I'm so happy! I'm not a ghost anymore." the black ninja master of earth, Cole, exclaimed. "I know right?! It was pretty strange whenever you faded in and out." Jay, the blue ninja, and master of lightning commented. "Not to mention it was dangerous whenever you did fade out." Lloyd the green ninja of energy added with a slight serious tone. "How does it feel to be normal again anyways?" Kai the red ninja and master of fire questioned. "A little strange, I kind of got used to being a ghost. Even though it did have its' moments i'm glad i'm not a ghost any more." Cole answered. "Not to mention you don't need to be scared of water anymore!" Jay Yelled before Cole was hit in the face by a large splash of water, soaking him. Cole looked up to see Jay holding Nya's wrist and Nya's hand pointed at Cole. Nya yanked away her wrist and used her elemental water powers to soak Jay. Everyone including Jay laughed. "Nice one sis! Be careful of Zane though." Kai stated. "I am fine." Zane said with a smile. The ninja then continued to dance and party for a few hours. "Well, I think i'm gonna call it a night Nya said with a yawn. "Indeed, I am as well." Sensei Wu agreed as he rose from the spot where he had been chatting with Misako. "This party was fun and all but I need to agree with Wu and Nya." Misako added. "Oh and son, don't forget to brush your teeth." Misako said with a teasing smile to Lloyd. "MOM! Jay's the only one that's supposed to be embarrassed by his mom!" Lloyd said with his cheeks turning red. Everyone except Lloyd laughed. After a few minutes it was only Zane and Cole who were left in the dining room to clean up the trash. Lloyd went to the bridge to do one more check on the screen through Zane's robot falcons eyes to make sure everything was fine in and around Ninjago City, and Kai and Jay had gone to put the sails of the 'Destiny's Bounty' up. "Hey Zane I have a question." Cole said. "Is everything alright Cole?" Zane asked with slight concern in his robotic voice. "Yeah, no, everything's fine. I was just wondering. Do you think i'm… likeable?" Cole hesitated. Zane looked confused for a moment, and then responded. "You are very likeable Cole. Are you worried someone here dislikes you?" Zane asks. Cole looks at Zane in surprise and immediately stutters, "No,no,no. I was asking am I likeable in like… a romantic way?" Cole asks, realizing how awkward of a question it was his face begins to turn red. "Why do you ask my friend?" Zane wonders. "Well…" Cole sighs. "It's just that all you guys have girlfriends and… I don't. Jay won Nya's heart. Kai is dating Skylor even though they don't see each other in person often. Then you have a robot girlfriend that lives in your head!" Cole taps his head at the last example. "What do you mean everyone has a girlfriend? Lloyd does not. If you are just worried about whether or not you are desirable you do not need to worry. Nya did have a crush on you before remember?" Zane explains. Cole sighs again. "But Lloyd is technically still a kid, and Nya. Nya choose Jay." Cole said sadly looking to the floor. Zane then put a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder and was about to say something when the ship's emergency alarm went off. Within a minute everyone was in the bridge. "Lloyd what's going on?" Sensei Wu asked. "It looks like a girl, not to far from the downtown Ninjago City market but she's in danger!" Lloyd answered quickly. "We need to get down there now!" Kai said. "Let's go guys!" Cole added and they and did their Spinjitzu tornados to change into their ninja outfits. Getting outside the ninja summoned their elemental dragons and flew as fast as they could to the downtown market. Arriving just outside the market the ninja sprinted to where Zane's robot falcon had spotted the girl. Turning the corner past a building the ninja came across a gang of shadow silhouettes. "Leave the girl alone!" Lloyd demanded. The shadow figures then turned to see the ninja and then immediately disappeared with a flash of white light. "Where's the girl? Zane could you give us some light." Kai said. Zane then blinked his eyes and they turned into blue headlights. Looking around Zane then spotted the girl lying on the ground. The other ninja then ran to the girl to see if she was okay. Nya lightly placed her hand on the girl's' throat and then nodded to the others that she was still breathing. "We need to get her to the Bounty though, her pulse faint." Nya explained quickly. With that the ninja re-summoned their elemental dragons and began taking the girl back to the 'Destiny's Bounty'.


	4. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ! :)**

 **Hello everyone! I haven't introduced myself formally yet. I am Bananapugg, the Author of this story (Big thanks to Wren for publishing it for me!). Now you might be thinking,** " _ **why didn't you post this story yourself?"**_ **. Well I don't have an account. If I made an account though my parents would kill me.**

 **Anyways, this Author's Note was not only to introduce myself, but to let you know ideas I have for the future! Right now as you are reading this I have about 12 other chapters ready, and finished for publishing. Why don't I just publish all of them then? Well, because I never know when I'll have the opportunity to write, considering the fact that I'm still in school (so boring school work comes first). So sorry if you really enjoy the story so far and are mad at me now because all of it isn't published currently. { and important little detail, I'll try to update as often as possible (while still leaving like 1 or 2 day gaps between publishes) but nothing about publishing schedules can be confirmed!}.**

 **Next thing, I have A LOT of ideas already for this story, and I don't plan on running into any writer's blocks anytime soon. I'm not like that, lol. I have ideas for a Thanksgiving, Christmas, maybe New Years, and definitely Valentine's and April Fools chapters (even though those holidays already passed. But 1- I love those holidays, and 2 this story is set after 'Day of the Departed', which was kind of like a halloween one)! So, if you have anything that you'd really like me to include into those chapters leave your suggestions (such as Kai and Skylor losing their love connection or something and so I change it so Kai is in the Greenflame relationship instead, or all the couples having a dinner date disaster! Or maybe if you're really lucky, I could add in one of your own OC's as any shade of pink ninja (Since there's no pink ninja) or something)! I absolutely love getting to read the comments and constructive criticism and will most likely respond! So don't be afraid to comment.**

 **One final thing, Wren and I are aware of the glitches with Destiny's character description and will get it fixed ASAP! For now though have an awesome day and love reading! -Bananapugg 3**

 **P.S. If you're wondering why my story lacks extreme detail it's because**

 **1-details would make the story go a little slower**

 **2-I like giving people the free possibility of using their imagination**

 **3- I'm a little too lazy to add in extreme details. (lol)**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Awake with pain (Destiny's P.O.V)

I begin to come to my senses, eyes still closed. _Where am I? I wonder._ I then remember the figures from last night. I jolt up, which was not a good idea. I Immediately regret sitting up since my skin starts to painfully burn, and my ankle stings, and I also become light headed.

Holding myself up with my right hand I attempt to open my eyes. The first time I try to open them the room is too bright. I wait a moment and then attempt to open them again, though there is a slight pain in my eyes I ignore it, as I want to see my surroundings. I'm in a wooden room, there are some candles to my right and a door to my left, the room didn't have much furniture but it was cozy. Looking at my body I was still in the same clothes from last night.

 _At least I think it was last night. Wait, how much time has past?! I think worriedly._ I look down at myself again and see my wounded ankle is bandaged and I cross out exploring the area and running away. _I'm going to need to pretend i'm still asleep when a person comes back and hope that they'll shed some light on my situation._ I then hear footsteps outside the door and lay back down and pretend to sleep. "I told you Sensei i'm fine with her being in my room. At least it's quieter than the boy's room will ever be." the voice of a young girl says. "Alright, if you insist Nya." An older voice of man says. _I don't recognize these voices, did I get saved from the shadow people? I asked myself._ "Well, it looks like she's still asleep. I'll go get Misako or Zane and see if one of them wants to check if she's doing fine." The female Nya voice says.

Footsteps then get quieter as the door to the room makes a closing sound. After a few moments of silence the Sensei Wu voice speaks, "Yes… it does seem to _appear_ that this girl is asleep." the Sensei says before taking a loud drink of something and continuing, "Come girl, I know you are faking." He says. I then open my eyes and slowly sit up. "How did you know I was awake?" I ask. The old man chuckles, "I didn't." He simply answers. I facepalm, how could I have fallen for such a stupid trick?! "How long was I asleep?" I ask wanting to get some answers. "About 3 days. Do not worry though, you are safe. My ninja were able to get you away from the shadows that tried to steal you." Wu answered. I sighed breath of relief. "Well, if i'm not with the shadow people then… where exactly am I?" I ask. "You are on the floating island of Sensei Yang's Airjitzu temple." Wu answers again. "I have one more question." I state. Wu nods his head waiting for me to proceed. "Why did the shadows come after me?" I ask my final question.

Wu strokes his beard and takes another slurp of his drink before answering, "I do not know. Rest assured though that the ninja will make sure you are out of harm's way until we neutralize the threat." He says calmly putting his teacup on a small table beside where he was sitting. Just then the door opens to reveal a robot and a young girl with black hair that looks around my age. "Nya, it appears that she is awake." the silver robot man says. "I can see that Zane!" the Nya girl responds. "I will do a scan to see if she is in fit condition." Zane says. Zane then looks up and down at me and then says "Scan complete. It appears that your ankle it still strained and you are slightly dehydrated and starving. I recommend getting an assistant to aid you in walking and then get some food and water." Zane explained. "I'm sure I will be fine walking on my own, I wouldn't want to burden anyone." I say feeling my face getting warmer from realizing they were all paying attention to me. "No, you will hurt yourself further." Zane interrupted. "I will get Cole to aid you with walking, he is the most qualified due to his strength." Zane added before leaving the room. "Don't worry, Cole's a nice guy, he can just be a little serious at times." Nya says with a giggle.


	6. Mini Chapter

Mini Chapter - The Master's command. (P.A.D.V.E's , P.O.V)

Janieah came out of the boss' room looking quite upset, her blood red, bobbed hair covering her eyes. Janieah then angrily walked to the concrete wall and punched a hole in it. "You bozo's failed me! I was in charge of the mission and you messed it all up!" Jaineah's female figure yelled in the direction of Quarkthor and Zibo, though she was still staring at the wall. "We're sorry Janieah!" They both bowed down to her quickly, Quakthor's large frame shadowing the weakling Zibo. The sweat could be seen coming down Quarkthor and Zibo's faces since none of us had our shadow camouflage activated. "You're the only one that got a good thing done you robot miracle." Janieah said looking at me. "You were able to get a piece of the brat's DNA allowing us to be able to make a clone of her. The boss was pretty upset we didn't get the girl but at least we'll still be able to extract her powers from the clone once the clone finishes." Janieah added sending glares at the fearful Quarkthor and Zibo. "Soon the Master will be prepared, and when he is, no one else will be. Not even the ninja." Janieah said threateningly as she began turning around and started walking down the concrete halls


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - A cute ninja (Destiny's P.O.V)

After about half an hour Zane returned with the one he said was Cole. Looking up and seeing Cole was like the ultimate embarrassed mode trigger. I can't help but stare at him for a moment. _Oh my g-o-s-h, he's sooooo cute! I think to myself. I can't help but notice though he looks...sad. Something in his eyes give off the feeling that he feels like he's missing something. Did he lose something? No, that doesn't seem right._ I am then brought out of my thoughts by a hand lightly placing itself on my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Zane asks. "Uh-uh, yeah." I simply stutter. Cole seems to come back to reality as well, "Uh what? Yeah yeah, i'm ready." Cole says looking away from me, his black hair covering his face slightly. Cole then comes up to my side and helps me up, slinging my arm around his neck and placing his other behind my back. After steadying ourselves we eventually make it up to the dining room. "Whoa, Zane must've gone all out, look at all this food!" Cole exclaims when we'd gotten the dining room door open. It was a lot of food, the entire table was covered with a buffet along with multiple water pitchers. Helping me sit down Cole then allowed me to adjust myself. "Thank you." I quietly say not daring to look at him. "No problem, mind if I stay and eat with you though? That ice cream cake looks delicious." Cole said pointing to the large ice cream cake in the center of the table. "Yeah sure, go ahead." I answer.

After eating for a few minutes Cole had eaten half of the large cake but was still eating. I decide to ask some more questions though. "Hey Cole? Are you, me, Zane, Wu, and this Misako person the only people on this ship?" I ask. Cole swallows a large bite of cake that was in his mouth and answers, "No, there's Lloyd, Misako's son, Kai, Nya's brother, and Jay, Nya's boyfriend. If you want to count all of Zane's entourage though there's also Zane's robot falcon which helped us see that you were in danger, and P.I.X.A.L ,Zane's internal AI girlfriend that lives in his head." Cole Responded. I giggled, and Cole smiled.

Just then the door opens and a group of guys comes in. "Oh, sorry Cole, didn't mean to interrupt your little date." the guy in the Blue clothes says before all three of the young men start laughing. I blush out of embarrassment, and so does Cole. "It's not a date!" Cole says, the embarrassment also evident in his voice. "Ya, sure." the guy in the red clothes adds. The guy in the green clothes then calms down. "Hello, i'm Lloyd, this is Kai, and that's Jay." Lloyd explains while gesturing to each of them. I then remember that I hadn't introduced myself to anyone yet. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I apologize to Cole. Cole then looks at me in confusion. "My name's Destiny." I say.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - What do _I_ think of the Ninja?(Destiny's P.O.V)

It has been a few days since I've woken up and I'm starting to get used to things here. AS for the ninja I think i've finally gotten my opinions on them.

 _I share Nya's room with her and she seems pretty cool. She explained to me that all the boys' but also herself are Spinjitzu masters who all each have their own elemental powers. Nya's pretty awesome, I get to talk to her privately and she's very enthusiastic about how she builds stuff and didn't know she was a water master and used to be a hero called Samurai X._

 _Misako is very nice as well and has basically caught me up to speed on_ _everything_ _that the ninja have gone through and the story behind Sensei Wu and Garmadon._

 _Lloyd is a strong, capable leader but seems to be underestimated most of the time because the others believe that he is to important to be put in harm's way. Lloyd also seems a little socially awkward when I talk to him but I guess that makes sense since he's only a kid still, technically._

 _As for Jay, Jay is … funny, but can be annoying sometimes, when things get unhopeful though Jay seems pretty pessimistic._

 _Next up, Zane. Zane is strange at times but has good intentions when it comes to informing the other ninja about things and ultimately has a loyalty that no one should ever underestimate._

 _Kai can be very hot headed at times and becomes very clouded in his thinking when he becomes obsessed with something, Kai's not a bad guy though, he can be a very important inspirational person to the ninja team when things seem like there's no hope._

 _As for Cole, I think he's awesome, cute, smart, and good leader, and, what shouldn't I say about him? Plus, as far as I know he's single which means I might have a chance at getting together with him._

Also my ankle has gotten good enough for me to walk on by myself again. I'm a little sad about that though, I enjoyed being with Cole as much as I was. Even though my ankle is good enough for me to walk on though, I can't overuse it or else I could "Hurt myself more" as Misako put it. Oh, and there's the whole deal about those shadow people from the night I was saved. Unfortunately we haven't been able to get anything on them. Who they were, where they came from, who they work for, or even who their boss is. There is some other good news though, I guess. Sensei Wu said that he was going to take me on some sort of journey tomorrow. I'm not sure what it is but I'm kind of excited, I trust Wu.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Departure (Destiny's P.O.V)

I wake up from the loud sound of and alarm clock. "Ugh, morning already? Can't I just sleep in for a few more minutes?... or… hours?" I complain sleepily. Nya giggles. "It's time to get up Destiny! Besides, I thought you were excited to go on some trip with sensei today?" Nya reminds me. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot." I say laughing. "Well, we better get changed and everything if we want to have any chance at getting some breakfast before the boys wake up." Nya comments with a teasing tone. "Ya, they do eat a lot don't they?" I add. After Nya and I had gotten ready we got to the kitchen and got ourselves some breakfast.

Not to our surprise though Misako and Sensei Wu were already in the dining room. "Good morning girls." Misako greets. "Good morning!" Nya and I say in unison. "As soon as you are done eating Destiny you need to pack a few things for our trip." Sensei Wu states. "Yes Sensei." I answer. After I finish I go back to mine and Nyas' room and pack a small bag of supplies. I then return to the bottom floor of the temple to find Sensei Wu.

"Hey Destiny? What's the bag for?" I hear behind me. I turn around to see all of the boys, finally up and walking around for the day. "Oh,hi guys! It's for my trip with Sensei Wu, we're leaving as soon as I find him." I explain. "I didn't realize that was today." Jay states. "Yeah, I forgot you were going on a trip too." Kai adds. "It's okay guys, me and Sensei should only be gone for a few days at most." I say. "Okay, but be careful please." Cole says. "Yes indeed. Although Sensei Wu is a very well trained master time has not worked with him into his older age." Zane adds. I giggle, and then embrace the boys in a short group hug. "Bye guys." I say as I wave goodbye.

I then make my way outside to the garden as see Sensei Wu meditating. "I'm ready Sensei." I state. "Good, now let us go." Sensei Wu says with a smile while standing up. Later in the day Sensei Wu and I are still walking. "Sensei, how far is our destination?" I ask. "It is still a ways away, we should make it there by noon tomorrow." He answers. I then look up to the sky to see it is already sunset, I didn't realize the day was already ending. "Well Sensei, don't you think we should rest for the night then?" I ask. Sensei Wu then looks up to the sky as I did. "You are right, there is a clearing ahead, we'll make a small camp there." Sensei Wu agrees.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Temple of the Elemental Masters (Destiny's P.O.V)

The next morning Sensei Wu and I got up early. We did eventually make it to our destination at around noon like Sensei Wu had predicted. Once we arrived though I was shocked by what I saw. I had expected us to come to some plain or waterfall or something, but we had come to a somewhat overgrown, elegant temple. The temple was large and had many faded symbols on its outer walls. The surrounding area did have a beautiful crystal blue waterfall and pond with pink lily pads though. At the far side of the area there was a very large cave entrance where many murals could be seen at the opening of the cave.

"Sensei Wu, this place is beautiful but, what exactly is this place?" I ask. Sensei Wu lets out a light chuckle before continuing. "This, Destiny, is… was the Temple of the Masters. Though in the past my monastery was used for all of the elemental masters to come together, this was the true utopia of the elemental masters." Sensei Wu explains with a smile. "Unfortunately we will need to wait until tomorrow to begin your true journey though. For now you may explore the temple and waterfall if you'd like. We will not be doing anything until tomorrow morning, just please, stay away from the far cave for today." Sensei Wu dismissed me before heading towards the waterfall and pond.

I decide it will probably be a good idea to find a room to set my bag in. So I walk into the beautiful Temple and explore. Eventually I find a small, cozy room with some furniture and begin straighten things out, while also blowing some dust away. After I was satisfied with the old room I lay down on the bed and pull out my phone. **3 missed messages.** My phone screen read. I slide my phone screen and type in my password. The messages were from Lloyd, Kai, and Cole. I first decide to read Kai's message.

Kai - What's up Destiny? How's the trip going so far?

The message was sent last night after I'd gone to bed. Debating on it I convinced myself to respond to all three of the text messages so they'd know I was alive at least.

Destiny - Hello Kai! You texted me after i'd gone to bed last night. Me and Wu finally made it to our destination, Wu said we won't be doing anything until tomorrow though. :/

Satisfied with my response, I then open up Lloyds' text. His was only sent and hour and a half ago.

Lloyd - Hi Destiny. Just wanted to make sure you and my uncle are okay. You never responded to Kai's or Cole's text messages.

I hope I'm responding soon enough. Wouldn't want them to be looking for Wu and I just to see it was me not answering the texts' soon enough. I thought to myself.

Destiny - Hello Lloyd. Me and Sensei are fine. I just had my phone put away in my bag. Sensei and I only arrived at our destination about half an hour ago. Haha! :)

Laastly, I open up Coles' text. He sent this text 15 minutes after I left! I the giggle to myself at the thought of the strong ninja of earth worrying about me.

Cole - Destiny, you okay? Is Wu still with you? Please answer as soon as possible!

Destiny - Hi Cole! It feels nice to text after walking for so long. My ankle is kind of killing me. Luckily Wu and I took it slow. Yes, Wu is still with me and we made it to or destination about half an hour ago. Sorry for not responding sooner by the way, I really do feel bad about that. D:

With the text messages responded to I decided I'd listen to music and draw for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Cave of Discovery (Destiny's P.O.V)

The third day of my journey with Sensei Wu. I sit up in the temple bed I had borrowed. Looking up and down at myself I realised I'd fallen asleep listening to music and drawing. I take my earbuds out and attempt to turn on my phone to see what time it was. After pressing the on button on my phone several times a dead battery symbol finally pops up on my phone's' screen. "Dang it!" I say as I sigh. Picking up my stuff I put it all in my bag, and then head to a nearby bathroom and clean myself up for the day.

After exiting the bathroom and getting myself a snack that I'd packed in my bag I begin my search for Sensei Wu. By the time I found Wu I'd finished my snack and shoved the wrapper into the pocket of my yellow jacket. I found Sensei Wu at the entrance of the large cave that he'd told me to to go to until today.

"Good morning Sensei Wu" I greet with a slight bow of my head. "Good morning Destiny." Wu returned the greeting. "Are you ready to begin your true journey?" Sensei Wu questioned me. "Sure Sensei, but, what exactly is the journey anyways?" I question. "I will tell you. Come, walk with me." Sensei Wu says as he gestures me to follow him into the cave. I then follow beside Sensei Wu. "This is the cave of Discovery." Sensei Wu states simply. Sensei Wu then hits his staff onto the ground and the cave suddenly filled with beautiful glowing lights. All the murals and symbols on the walls and roof of the cave all began to glow different colors. "Whoa.." was all I could simply states as I stared at awe at the glowing images. "Quite a sight, isn't it?" Sensei Wu asks. I nod my head in response.

Sensei Wu then begin explaining again and I return my attention on him. "These are very special painting Destiny. I've had a feeling about you ever since the ninja brought you onto the Destiny's Bounty the night you were saved." Wu pauses. "I've brought you on this journey to see if you are able to go through the 'Journey of Discovery'. The journey is going to tell you whether or not my feeling about you was right. To… to see if you yourself, are an elemental master." Sensei Wu finishes and begins to grab vases from the areas of the cave and begins to set them up in a pattern. "Me? An elemental master? I've never done anything out of the ordinary though." I respond. "That does not mean you are not an elemental master though. You may just need help finding the power inside you." Sensei Wu says, placing a final vase down. "Whether or not you want to find out though is completely up to you." Sensei Wu adds. I think for a moment. _If I do this… maybe I don't need to be a loner in my penthouse for the rest of my life._ "I'll take the journey Sensei." I say sternly.


	12. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-53e124d4-bf35-d6f3-dafa-9a3d0072391d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #f1c232; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter 9 - The Journey of Discovery (Destiny's P.O.V)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You need to sit here in the center of the vases." Sensei Wu tells me. I then sit in the center of the vase pattern. "I am going to light the incense." Wu states. "Before I begin though, I must warn you. The 'Journey of Discovery' can be very dangerous, confusing, and tiring. When the Journey is done, though it is going to be a spiritual travel it will leave you physically exhausted too." Sensei Wu explains. "I understand Sensei. I still wish to take the journey though." I respond. Sensei Wu nods. After Wu lights the final incense all the glowing murals in the cave glow yellow. "Take deep breaths. Clear your mind and relax your muscles." Sensei Wu guides me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"After several seconds I begin to feel my body becoming numb, and my eyelids become heavy. After several more moments I feel my head fall forward and I begin to hear sweet music from what sounds like a flute. I then feel engulfed in a substance like water. I then open my eyes and see I am underwater. I briefly freak out and try to gasp for air. After I try to breath I panic even more realising I can't suck in. I quickly swim up and out of the water and lay down at the edge of the water. Now that I am no longer in the water I try to breath again, but notice I cannot breath in air either. "What?" I ask myself, noticing that my voice also had a slight echo to it and my body is slightly translucent. "I feel really weird." I say to myself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay…" I say as I stand up and brush some blades of grass off of my body. "Sensei said this was a journey to find out if I'm an elemental master. Might as well look around." I continue talking outloud to myself. I look up, and see that I am still at the Elemental Temple, but it looks clean, not overgrown at all, and there are many different people walking, talking, laughing, and sparring. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""This looks so cool!" I exclaim. I walk around in awe observing all of the people. After walking around for several minutes I finally enter the Temple itself. Once I enter the temple though I get a strong feeling that pulls me towards the room I had set my stuff in. Upon entering the room I see a man. A man with clean cut hair, and a slight beard. The man had light brown hair, and light blue, almost green eyes. I begin to approach the man and his figure begin to glow a very bright yellow. I then finally notice the man was looking a picture, a picture with sad a woman that looked like my mother, holding a small infant child. I gasp slightly. I'd never met my father before, yet, could this be him?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I then yelped slightly as the man seemed to notice me. "I've been waiting to see you. My little girl, now a young woman." The man smiled. "I know you have many questions, but wait until you see me in person. I, right now, am only a mirror image of your father. Here for one purpose only. To help you realise your gift." with that my father placed a hand on my forehead, and I began to feel very dizzy as information flooded my brain. Eventually the overload caused me to black out. /span/p 


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Nothing but voices (Destiny's P.O.V)

Slowly my senses came back to me. I start to remember, the cave, my father. I try to move to sit up but am denied when my body does not respond. _What's going on? I question._ My eyelids still feel heavy and I can't move anything. "Destiny? Destiny?!" A voice says on my right side. _Ugh, who is that? I listen to the voice once more and realise it's the voice of Sensei Wu. Did something go wrong with the journey?! I ask myself. Am I dead!?_ I then begin to panic as my body still remains unresponsive.

"Oh no, this is not good." Sensei Wu says sadly. I then begin to feel my body moving. _Did he just pick me up? I hate being picked up! I yell inside my mind._ "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab your things." Sensei Wu's voice informs me. After what feels like a few minutes I hear footsteps again and I feel myself being picked up again. I then hear the roar of a very large dragon which startles me and increases my heart rate. Then as I try to calm myself I hear flapping wings and the quick sound of air passing by. "We will get back to the Temple of Yang soon. Do not lose yourself." Sensei Wu's voice says sternly yet worriedly close to my right ear. I then hear the sound of air fade as I begin to lose myself to sleep.

I start to wake up again. The distant sounds of birds chirping filling my ears. I try to open my eyes, hoping I can see the world again. I struggle but cannot open my eyes or move my body still. _Why? Why can't I do anything?! I scream to myself, hoping my complaining would encourage my body to obey the commands I gave it. Not to my surprise my body still didn't move._ I then hear footsteps and become slightly startled. "Hi Destiny." _Is that Lloyd? I question, straining to figure out who had sat in a chair beside me._ "It's me… Lloyd. So, how are you doing?" Lloyd asked with a saddening sigh.

"Listen, you need to wake up. You've been asleep for 2 weeks now…" _TWO WEEKS?!_ "...and everybody misses you. Everyone's been sad since the sight of Sensei Wu carrying you in through the front door. I don't think it's affected anyone as much as it's affected Cole though." Lloyd said with a sad tone. "I don't know if you suspected this or not though, but, Cole has a crush on you. It was all he talked about when you left with Wu. Since you got back though he's barely done anything and had mainly spent his time in here. He'll probably be showing up soon though." With that, it sounded like Lloyd got up. "I'll talk to you when you wake up." and with that the door opened and closed.

 _I've got to get up! I thought._ My body still didn't move. _Maybe I'm missing something? I considered. I then went through the memories that I'd been given by my father's mirror image. I then see animals, many animals of many sorts go through my head and I memorize them. As the animals flashed by faster and faster I felt my body, my arms and legs were beginning to move again. When the last animal flashed by my eyes opened and I jolted up._ I gasped. I was awake!


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Waking Up (Destiny's P.O.V)

"DESTINY!" a voice next to me said, before I was quickly enveloped into a hug. "I… can't b-breathe!" I said trying to gasp for air. "OH, Sorry, sorry" The person said quickly releasing me. I lightly gripped my sides and looked over to who'd hugged me. It was Nya."Nya?" I questioned. "Oh, yes. Destiny it's so nice to see you're awake! Everyone will be so happy! I was going a little crazy dealing with the boys on my own." She said with a giggle. I giggled as well.

Just then Misako and Lloyd entered the room. "Destiny!" they said in unison. I then gave them each a hug before Misako began talking. "Destiny, I need to ask you some questions she stated as she checked an IV drip connected to my arm that I hadn't noticed before. "Okay." I responded with a smile. "Do you have a extreme pain anywhere?" Misako began. I inspected myself. "No, besides a slight headache I feel fine." I responded. "I'm gonna go tell the others you're awake!" Lloyd quickly stated to me before exiting the room. "Well, it's good that you aren't in any pain. It's also not that surprising though considering you were out for 2 weeks." Misako said. I nodded, disliking the fact that I'd been immobile for so long.

"Next question. On a scale of 1 to 10 how would rate your headache?" Misako asked grabbing a pen and notepad from the bedside table. "I'd say a 2 or 3." I responded. Misako then scribbled something down and continued. "One more question. Can you try to stand up?" Misako asked. I moved my legs over the bed I was on and attempted to stand, but felt light headed from the movement and held myself up with one hand, while my other hand was held up to my head. "Help her!" Misako quickly said to Nya while she quickly placed down her pen and notepad. Nya and Misako were able to get to each of my sides and help me balance myself. "Are you okay?" Nya asked. I removed my hand from my head and nodded. "You need to eat and get some proper water into your system." Misako explained. "The medicine I'm going to give requires that you do have something in your stomach." she added. I nodded my head once again.

"Do you want to get changed first before we head to the kitchen?" Nya asked with a laugh. I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a simple hospital like robe. "Yes please." I said with a sheepish smile. With that Nya and I made it to our room in Yang's Temple and picked out some of lazy and lose relaxing clothes. "It feels go to be back!" I stated. "It feels nice to have you back." Nya responded turning to see my put my hair up into a messy bun. "Hey, umm. What was the trip for anyways? Do you remember why you blackout?" Nya asked. "I thought Wu would've told you." I responded slightly surprised. Nya shook her head, "Sensei's been very distant since her came back with you. He's barely said anything, or interacted with anyone.". Just as I was about to tell Nya what happened our door opened.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Catching up(Destiny's P.O.V)

"DESTINY!" the group of ninja in the doorway exclaimed. _Brace for hugs! I told myself._ I was then squeezed in a group hug of the ninjas. "Guys! You're gonna suffocate her!" A voice I assumed was Nya's said. I took a large gulp of air and looked up at the boys'. "Hi guys! It's nice to see all of you again!" I say happily. All the boys say something along the lines of 'Nice to have you back too'. "Hey guys, Destiny was just about to tell me what happened but she needs to take this medicine." Nya showed two pink pills in her hand, "But for her to take the pills she needs to eat something, so let's head to the kitchen." Nya explained. "I was going to begin make lunch anyways." Zane said with a smile.

The next hour that passed as I explained everything that happened on myjourney with Wu. Not leaving a detail out (while we all ate lunch). "Using an incense? It does seems like something like that would be weird." Jay commented when I finished telling my story. "Agreed, but it is intriguing." Zane added. "The way you explained the pictures and the temple, it all sounds so beautiful!" Nya said with a dreamy sigh. "Sorry about you not meeting your dad in real life." Kai apologized to me. I look down, feeling slight sadness.

 _It's a good thing we all have each other though. I mean, Zane's dad is dead, Nya and Kai don't know what happened to their parents, Jay's parents aren't his real parents, Lloyd's dad is gone and his mother hasn't been in most of his life, and Cole's mother isn't in his life. As I said before though it's good that we have each other because we_ _are_ _family to one another._

"Destiny?" I finally heard as a hand waved in front of my face. "Oh, um, yeah?" I responded as I looked up to see who called my name. It was Lloyd. "Look you made her sad Kai" Cole said with a slight mad face. "I'm sorry." Kai apologized as he looked down. "No! Guys it's fine, i'm fine." I quickly told them. "Fine enough to tell us your elemental power?!" Jay questioned with excitement.

Everyone's faces, including Kai's lightened up at the reminder that I'd found out what power I have. "Oh ya. Well… in my opinion it's not really an _elemental_ power so much as just a power." I explained with a nervous smile and a shrug. I then stood up as I prepared to show them my powers.


End file.
